


That's Freedom You Hear (#ElMayarah)

by CycloneRachel



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: (mentions of General Zod), (mentions of the others), Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, gen - Freeform, spoilers for episodes 20 and 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: AKA, the one where Kara and the teams celebrate after beating Zod and his team, and they learn the meaning of a very important phrase.





	That's Freedom You Hear (#ElMayarah)

**Author's Note:**

> it's your girl Rachel, back again to write... more fic/headcanons for this universe's Kara! Because I do love her. I definitely have some more ideas for fics featuring other characters, so stay tuned for those, but I got inspired by tonight's episode.
> 
> Also, title comes from "Hey Hey" by Superchick! And, y'know, the meaning of the S-symbol in that other TV show Kara's starring in.

Kara doesn’t mind, really, that someone took her moment.

(Okay, maybe she does- she very much wanted to see Zod’s smug face crumple when she punched him, knowing as he fell into the Phantom Zone that the daughter of Alura Zor-El was the cause of his undoing just as her mother had been the same so many years ago. And she wanted to see the shocked looks on Non and Ursa’s faces before they fell, too, seeing their seemingly-invincible leader undone by the girl he claimed not to know, of all people.)

(And in a way, maybe this could have been her getting revenge on the Phantom Zone. It had been her prison too, after Alura sent those criminals there… she knew her mom hadn’t thought she’d end up there, but it still happened, and sometimes she still woke up in a haze, believing she was there again.

That everything she’d experienced on Earth was just a dream. Waking up on Earth, being found by Clark and adopted by the Danvers, meeting her new parents and her sister, becoming Supergirl and going to school in Metropolis with the other superheroes she’d found… all a hallucination, created by her own brain to entertain her as she floated forever in her pod, ageless, timeless, alone.

Yes, if it was at all possible to punch a place, that was number one on the list for her. Right above Brainiac’s spaceship and any place with Lex Luthor’s name on it, and maybe sometimes the globe of the Daily Planet, just to see her cousin’s reaction when he had to save it for what seemed like the fifty-second time)

But that wasn’t the point. And it still isn’t, as she and the others sit on top of some construction equipment, eating donuts and celebrating their victory.

Well, she doesn’t sit, at first. She just waits as Steve recaps his role in the fight, or lack thereof, for Diana to swoon over him so much that she falls off the metal beam- which she does- so Kara can catch her, and put her back on, before taking a seat between Zee and Karen.

“You know, when you really think about it, if Steve hadn’t left to get those donuts, then Wonder Woman never would’ve had the idea to get the Kryptonite, and that “Kneel” guy would’ve totally taken over the world!” Barry recaps, a stack of donuts in one hand. Barbara, beside him, seems to be hanging onto his every word, and although Kara knows the boys are trying to take credit for this thing, she appreciates them for at least acknowledging that her team had a hand in them winning too.

If only they weren’t so overly dramatic about their own part.

Like Oliver, who raises his hand that wasn’t holding his donut, and shouts, “Steve Trevor did it again!” Which, really, isn’t saying much. Because had they met before that day, in-costume? Or at school, for that matter? Had Steve done anything for them before? Did he even really attend their school for long enough to meet the other boys, before being shipped off to military school?

She supposes, if they had secretly been meeting up prior to this, given how coordinated they seemed to be and how Steve had been mentioned as their leader, that could be true. And Oliver could be counting how they’d fought as a team earlier that day, even though again, Steve had arrived late, and hadn’t done much aside from distract Diana.

(Kara admits, she's still a little annoyed by that. Diana is Wonder _freaking_ Woman- she’d been raised on an island of warriors, and become one herself. Surely she can resist the charms of _one_ guy. But she puts that aside, as she makes a declaration of her own)

“Yeah. We all did.” She says, raising her voice, as every eye is on her. “You know, this S-symbol doesn’t just stand for Supergirl.”

“It doesn’t?” Hal asks.

“No.” Kara answers, a warm feeling in her chest as she touches the sigil. She knows she doesn’t usually get this sentimental, or show these feelings at all, but it’s a special day, and why wouldn’t she take this opportunity to teach them more about her right now? 

“It’s my family- the House of El’s- coat of arms. This symbol, El, is short for _“El Mayarah”_… which means “Stronger together”. It’s our motto, and why I joined you guys-“ she pauses, nodding at Diana, Jess, Karen, Zee, Babs- “And why I let you knock Zod into the Phantom Zone.” 

She nods at Garth, then, and he looks over at her, staring- but undeniably happy. “We proved that motto today. So I think we should all be proud of ourselves.”

She grabs one of Barry’s extra donuts- on second thought, two, she can use that energy right now- flying up out of reach before he can protest, and sits back down again, raising one into the air. Because she has to keep her reputation somehow, and she kinda wants to make him mad at her so he has the motive to challenge her to a race later. Which, she has a feeling, she’d win, “fastest boy alive” aside.

_“El Mayarah.”_ She says, as the others echo her, toasting her donut with their own and trying to replicate her Kryptonian pronunciation of the phrase.

(failing, for the most part. But there would be time for them to learn.)

If only her mother were here, to be proud of her too… but she can’t have everything.

Just like she couldn’t have that moment, that day, as she’d given it to someone who needed it just a little more than she did. But if Zod’s escape from the Phantom Zone then was any indication, he’d be back.

Then he would see that, like her mother, Kara would never kneel before him or his henchpeople.

_El Mayarah, indeed,_ she thinks, looking around at her friends old and new. _When you come back, no matter how many Kryptonian criminals you bring with you- and even without Superman, or maybe with him, if I’m feeling nice- we’ll be even stronger. _

_Suck it, Zod._


End file.
